Living Together
by Whatever-the-weather
Summary: Modern AU. Lincoln and Octavia get engaged, triggering Clarke and Bellamy to move in together, although both are less than happy about it. Feelings are soon uncovered, but with two stubborn individuals will the two ever get together?


Clarke groaned she was exhausted she had just got in the door after a 12 hour shift. All she wanted to do was collapse in her bed. She wearily put the key in the door and trundled towards the safe haven of the bedroom. She quickly changed into an old t-shirt and got under the covers. No sooner was she falling asleep as her roommate Octavia bounded into her room and jumped on her bed.

"Erughh," Clarke moaned at the impact on her legs, as Octavia sat on them.

"Lincoln proposed, Lincoln proposed!" Octavia said rapidly. Clarke blinked a couple of times; it looked like sleep was going to have to wait.

"Octavia wow I am so happy for you!" Clarke said smiling. She was genuinely happy for her roommate. Octavia had been Clarke's best friend since college after they had roomed together. The two had been roommates ever since. Despite their differences the two girls got on like a house on fire. Although both were fiery and strong girls, Clarke often aired on the side of caution whereas Octavia sometimes forgot to think before she acted. Octavia helped Clarke have away from the pressures of being a doctor while Clarke taught Octavia that sometimes it was good to stop for a moment and think.

"I just can't believe it!" Octavia said beaming. "Actually I can, I found the ring a week ago in his sock drawer- how cliché is that?" Clarke laughed. "But still I didn't think it would be so soon, I just really love him Clarke."

"I know, you are two perfect together." Clarke said. Though Clarke was a bit of a cynic when it came to romance, when she looked at Octavia and Lincoln she even wondered about the possibility of soulmates. The two had met when Octavia was in college in her third year of college; he was a local artist at an exhibit hall called 'Grounders' that Clarke had dragged Octavia to. It was love at first sight and although there were a few bumps in the road, namely due to Octavia's older brother Bellamy. Who had taken an immediate dislike to Lincoln due to the tattoos; the two soon became friends and even currently lived together.

"Right, Clarke get up, I know you've been working, but I just got engaged and it only 8pm-" Octavia started but Clarke interrupted.

"Wait when did you get engaged?" Clarke questioned.

"About seven minutes ago."

"And you just left him standing there!" Clarke exclaimed.

"Well said yes, he's only across the hall and I wanted to share it with everyone, but I text everyone else and came dashing over, because I knew you wouldn't look at her phone." Octavia said. Clarke glanced at her phone which was on charge on her nightstand, Octavia wasn't wrong.

"Okay, but do I have to change?" Clarke whined. Octavia glanced down at Clarke's oversized t-shirt.

"No that'll be fine," Octavia smirked. Clarke nodded and put her slippers on before following a bounding Octavia across the hall to enter Lincoln's apartment which he shared with Miller and Bellamy. Clarke smiled upon entering the apartment.

"Congratulations," she said to Lincoln, he smiled warmly and put his arm around Octavia.

"Thanks for gracing us with your presence Princess," Bellamy said. Clarke just rolled her eyes. "You do know that's my T-shirt right?"

"What?" Clarke said, suddenly very conscience of the fact her cheeks were turning a light shade of pink. 'Sorry, I- thought it was Octavia's- I didn't know' she stammered.

"It's alright, it looks good on you," he winked. This was why Bellamy was impossible, once second he would act as if he hated her and the next he would openly flirt with her. She could never get a read on him and she hated him for it, why couldn't he just act like a normal person around her. Clarke had known Bellamy for almost as long as she known Octavia, the two were a package deal. Clarke would never forget their first meeting.

_Clarke was attempting to get dressed, it was a hot summer day, and she was struggling to tie the strands of her halter neck together. Clarke heard the door open. _

"_Octavia, good you're here, I can't tie my halter neck right, would you mind doing it?" Clarke said, not bothering to turn around. There was a cough, it didn't sound like Octavia in fact it sounded rather manly. Clarke spun round. Behind her was a ridiculously attractive man she had never met, she realised she had let go of her straps and her bra was open display to the stranger. _

"_I can help you with that, I'm Bellamy." He said as she scrabbled to attempt to cover her breasts. _

"_Err- thank you that would be helpful, so you're Octavia's brother," she said as she turned around and lifted up her hair so he could tie a knot._

"_No problem, I guess you usually have servants at home to do this kind of thing for you," he commented as he finished the knot. _

"_Excuse me," Clarke said, "That's quite an assumption to make about a girl you've only just met." _

"_Well I call it, like I see it Princess; pre-med, mother a doctor, father an engineer- you've had everything handed to you." _

"_Get out," Clarke uttered coldly. "You have no idea about my life." Bellamy turned and walked out the door.  
_  
Though Bellamy had later apologised claiming he wasn't aware that her Dad was in prison and that her mother had cut her off, it had caused a strain on a relationship that hadn't even begun. Both were very stubborn and would fight fiercely in defence of what they thought to be right. Nevertheless both of them cared deeply about Octavia and realised that they would have to put up with each other. In fact now they saw each other all the time. Clarke was pulled out of her thoughts by the pop of the Champagne bottle.

"Wait!" Octavia shouted "the rest aren't there yet," just as she said it, Raven, Monty and Jasper came in through the door. All immediately ran and hugged Octavia and Lincoln.

"Grab a glass," Bellamy said to everyone as he smiled at the couple. Monty walked over and kissed Miller, as each seated around the coffee table.

"As we all are aware, I have been known to be a bit protective over Octavia." Everyone sniggered knowing what understatement that was. "But Lincoln is everything I could have hoped for O, and I wish them all the best."

"I was expecting a bit more a monologue," Octavia said. Bellamy smiled.

"Yeah Bellamy where are the motivational speeches- if we all complain to the janitor then the hot water problem will be fixed, we will not stand for this any longer!" Miller said doing an impression of Bellamy.

"Ha ha," Bellamy said sarcastically. "It was short but sweet, I'm happy for you two."

"Also we have something else we need to talk to you all about," Octavia said looking slightly apprehensive.

"You're pregnant," Monty claimed.

"I knew it," Jasper smirked.

"Can I be Godmother? You know you can have two," Raven said.

"What no? It's about our living situation," said Octavia.

"We were thinking we were going to move in together," Octavia said. "And seeing as Miller was planning on moving in with Monty anyway, we were thinking about moving in there."

"Where am I living?" Bellamy said looking frustrated, he was losing his apartment and his little sister in the same day, he may be putting on a brave face but he was scared he was going to lose Octavia. Growing up it had always been the two of them against the world, her marriage to Lincoln would take some adjusting even though they were all friends.

"Well-"

"Spit out Octavia."

"We thought you and Clarke could live together."

"What?" Both Bellamy and Clarke shouted.

"But he hates me," Clarke sighed.

"No he doesn't" Raven said "think about it, you already know all of each other's annoying habits, Bellamy needs a place to live and you have an extra room." Octavia nodded vigorously in agreement.

"And you only live opposite the hall, so no moving trucks," Miller pointed out.

"You both have weird work schedules" Monty pointed out. Bellamy was a Detective which meant that he like Clarke often worked nights and weekend.

"Clarke can put up will your crap," Jasper said, to which Bellamy glared "and scare off any possible one night stands." Bellamy was known as a womaniser much to Octavia's dismay.

"We get it, we should move in together, stop with the convincing." Bellamy said, looking flustered.

"I guess we could work it out," Clarke said uncertainly.

"Yeah," Bellamy said.

"Right after that awkward moment," Jasper said, "I'm going to get the moonshine."

"Bell, you aren't going to lose me," Octavia whispered, "and we all know you don't dislike Clarke as either you or she claims you do." Bellamy only hummed in response.

* * *

"Hello roomie," Clarke heard as Bellamy strolled into her apartment. Clarke grimaced; she had successfully forgotten that Bellamy was moving in today.

"Bellamy what are you doing? It's so early, why are you in my apartment at this time?" Clarke complained.

"Don't you mean our apartment Princess?" Clarke scowled at the nickname it had been one an ex- boyfriend had given her, when they had first met. The ex- boyfriend in question had been cheating on her with Raven. Or rather he had been cheating on Raven with her. Despite the initial awkward conversations the two had become fast friends and Raven had been a welcome addition to their overly testosterone filled group. Despite all this the nickname had stuck.

"I just need time to get used to it Bellamy."

"If you say so, anyway Octavia wanted to move in this afternoon and Miller had already moved out, so I thought I should get started on the moving process."

"Do you need any help?" Clarke asked.

"Nah I've got it." Bellamy said Clarke nodded.

"Okay well I need to head to work anyway so, I guess I'll see you later."

* * *

"Hey," Clarke said checking if Bellamy was in the apartment as she walked in the apartment and was pleasantly surprised when she did see him. Two seconds later she heard a woman's groan coming from his bedroom, it was quite obvious he was pre- occupied and Clarke was not sure she wanted to be the same apartment as whatever was going on in there. Clarke looked around the apartment awkwardly, and decided to head across the hall and see what Octavia was up to, she knocked on the door and was relieved to see her best friend smiling happily as she opened it, welcoming her in.

"I miss you already," Clarke said.  
"I know it's so weird living with a boy," Octavia said laughing "we should have a girl's night tonight." Octavia said clapping her hands together. Clarke nodded

"I'll text Raven." Clarke said.

"Should we go over to our old place?" Octavia said.

"That may be uncomfortable; Bellamy's got a girl over."

"Already, I thought he would at least give it a couple of days," Octavia said. Clarke only hummed in agreement. Soon Raven was over talking about a colleague from work, who used to drive her crazy but she was now having frequent sex with. The conversation soon turned from Raven's sex life to Clarke's lack of.

"You need to put yourself out there, you are a hot doctor!" Raven said.

"Yeah that's the dream," Octavia said. Clarke nodded absentmindedly. She wasn't good with men. Although she was good being friends with them, she found it difficult to further it, she just had no idea if a man liked her.

"The problem is you wouldn't know a guy liked you, unless he had written on his forehead, and was stripping naked, while declaring his undying love for you."

"I'm not that oblivious."

"Sure, sure," Raven said.

* * *

"Clarke, Clarke, wake up!" Bellamy loud whispered at her.

"What?" Clarke said.

"I need your help."

"With what?"

"Well you know the girl I was with last night; she will not take a hint."

"Maybe that's because she didn't expect you to have sex with her and then dump her the next day." Clarke said sighing.

"I told her that I didn't want a relationship."

"Fine, follow my lead."

"Wait what are you doing?" Bellamy asked, as Clarke jumped out of bed put a coat over her t- shirt so it was covered, grabbed some heels on and quickly tied her hair into a bun. Before walking out of the apartment and closing the door behind her. Clarke suddenly came storming back into the apartment.

"How dare you?" She screamed in Bellamy's face. "One year we've been married, and you are already fucking someone else." Clarke said slapping Bellamy for effect, but also because she's always really wanted to slap him. At this point Bellamy's bed mate emerged from the room.

"I'm so sorry Clarke," Bellamy said.

"I loved you, and you cheat on me with her!" Clarke exclaimed.

"Maybe you are just not good in bed," the girl said snidely.

"You," Clarke pointed, "get out of my home!"

"Call me if you ever want to hook up again." The girl said and winked at Bellamy.

"Thanks for that."

"Hmmm you can't keep leading these girls on, not in my apartment I won't have it!"

"It's my apartment as well Clarke, we both pay rent, I can do what I want!" Bellamy shouted back. "Stop being so spoilt."

"I am not spoilt, I work for everything I've got and you know it. It's not my fault parents were rich whereas your dad left you." Clarke screamed as Bellamy stormed out the apartment. She regretted it as soon as she said, Bellamy had practically raised Octavia. Their dad had walked out on them when Octavia had been just 6 months old, while their mom tried her best, she had turned to drugs when Octavia was just 8, she had died of an overdose when Octavia was 18 and Bellamy was 23.

She sank into the sofa, she was struggling living with Bellamy, and she missed the days when she would come home and talk to Octavia about her day while they would cook together. Although she knew Bellamy could cook he never cooked for her and Clarke was becoming more and more convinced that he hated her. She realised that if she didn't head to work soon she would be late.

* * *

The argument had been a few weeks ago now. Clarke had apologised to Bellamy as he had done in return, he informed her that he knew she was more than a Princess and he was sorry for calling her spoilt when she had worked so hard to get what she had. She wrapped her coat tightly around herself, she had to walk home from the hospital as her car had broken down, it was a cold winter's night and she just wanted to get home.

"Blondie," a gruff voice shouted at her. Clarke kept walking. "Oi, turn around." Clarke increased her speed, "stop ignoring me!" She could hear footsteps approaching and she broke out into a run. A couple of seconds later a hand grabbed her shoulder. Clarke fought, punching and kicking. "Give me your purse," the man said producing a knife. Clarke let go of her purse it wasn't worth getting killed over, although it had her wallet and cell in, they could always be replaced.

The man sprinted off with his prize, and Clarke shuddered, and sprinted off in the opposite direction, knowing that she wasn't far away from home. She realised her key had been in her bag, so she couldn't get in, she prayed Bellamy was home. Bellamy opened the door and looked at her confused for a second, but seeing the bruises and scratches on her face, his face to turned to shock and concern.

"Clarke," he muttered as he opened the door wider for her to get in. "What happened?" He asked anger evident in his voice.

"I got mugged Bellamy," she said.

"Why were you walking? Where's your car?"

"It broke down, so I walked."

"I would have given you a lift."

"Are you okay?" He asked, realising that should have been his first question.

"I'm fine; we live in New York it was bound to happen one day."

"No it wasn't Clarke, you don't have to be strong, and you can say if you're upset, or scared."

"Why? Would I tell you? You don't even like me; you don't have to act concerned."

"Clarke, is that what you actually think? Of course I like you, I'm sorry if sometimes I'm harsh, I just don't always know how to express my emotions. You're great okay, and I'm going to start acting like that, I'm sorry you've put up with my shit for so long." Clarke nodded, before her face screwed up and she broke down into tears. "We'll report it tomorrow okay?" Bellamy said, as he made his way over to her and encompassed her in a hug. He guided them over to the sofa where she buried her face into his shoulder, as he rubbed her back in comforting circles. She soon fell asleep in the warmth of his arms.

* * *

It awhile for Clarke to move past the mugging, she would not walk on her own, and sometimes she would have nightmares. She would get scared for no reason; her friends were great and understood that she would get better with time. Which she did, Clarke was strong after all. Ever since that night, everyone had noticed the difference in how Bellamy would act around Clarke, he no longer made mean comments and made a real effort around the house, there were less girls as well. They has been living with each other for six months now and had become close friends, often going just the two of them or snuggling up on the sofa while watching a film. He would even cook for her, which was good seeing as Clarke had always been an appalling cook, and relied on Octavia before she moved out.

Clarke walked into the 100, a bar they often frequented as Miller was a bartender there. She smiled as walked to towards the table which her friends sat at.

"What have I missed?" Clarke said smiling. Ever since that night, Bellamy had become more affectionate to her, as she sat down he moved his arm to place around her.

"Jasper found a girl that can put up with him" Raven said smiling teasingly at Jasper.

"Clarke she's the best, she's coming tonight, she's called Maya, and we met at Mount Weather, you know the club just down the road, and she's coming tonight" Jasper said all in one rambled mess.

"So you said, I'm looking forward to meeting her Jasper." Clarke said smiling. She glanced around the 100, she liked it here, it was cosy and a bit run down, but everyone knew them and it was great relaxed atmosphere to talk to her friends. Octavia was explaining to everyone the detail on her wedding dress, when Clarke saw him. He looked good, his hair was shorter and he looked more tanned but it was definitely him. Unfortunately at that moment he also saw her and started making his way over to the table where Clarke and her friends say.

"Finn," Raven exclaimed, despite Raven breaking up with him, when she found about Clarke the two had remained friends, Clarke wasn't sure how but she as claimed they had grown up together and that too important to stop talking to one another. Clarke however, hadn't seen him since the day she saw Raven's legs wrapped around him.  
"Hey," Finn greeted them, and stared at Clarke. Octavia and Bellamy in particular hated Finn for what he had done to Clarke and Bellamy always referred to him as 'the tree hugging dick.' Finn was an environmental activist.

"Clarke, how are you?" Finn asked.

"Good," Clarke mumbled.

"Can I talk to you alone?"

"No."

"Please, just, I haven't seen you in so long, and we were good together," Finn said.

"I'm right there," Raven waved her hand.

"Finn I'm in a relationship' Clarke said, knowing that no other reason would stop them it had been years ago, why when he saw her was he suddenly trying to win her back.

"No you're not, I asked Raven just the other week," he said. Raven looked down apologetically.

"That's because raven didn't know" Bellamy said confidently, Clarke glanced at him; "myself and Clarke are together now."

"You hate each other!"

"It's called sexual tension," Octavia said.

"I'd appreciate it if you left my girlfriend alone tree hugging dick." Bellamy said. Finn looked them up and down and decided it wasn't worth it.

"I'm so happy you're together," Jasper gushed, after Finn had left. Clarke and Bellamy looked at each other and laughed.

"Jasper obviously we aren't, we just told Finn that so he'd leave me alone." Clarke said.

"I thought mom and dad were finally together,' jasper mumbled under his breath, after that the night went uneventfully and the group returned home.

"They will be soon," Monty whispered comfortably, "they just don't know it yet."

* * *

"Gosh I've never seen Jasper so obsessed," Clarke said, when her and Bellamy were home.

"I thinking you're forgetting how he used to look at O." Bellamy replied.

"Those were the days," Clarke said laughing.

"Do you want to put on a film?" Bellamy asked.

"Sure" Clarke said, "I'm just going to change into something more comfy."

"By the way Bellamy thanks for tonight."

"Yeah well he's not a good guy, you and Raven are great, and he screwed over both of you."

"You know when you are not screaming at me, you're a pretty decent guy," Clarke said.

"Thanks princess, you too," Bellamy said.

"In case you haven't noticed these," Clarke said gesturing towards her breasts. "But I'm not a guy- shocker I know," Clarke joked.

"Oh I've noticed," Bellamy said, Clarke rolled her eyes and headed to her bedroom.

* * *

Clarke slowly woke up, her pillow seemed a bit firmed than normal, she slowly opened her eyes and realised she was on Bellamy's chest, they must have fallen asleep watching the movie last night. At that moment Octavia walked into their apartment, Clarke squeezed her eyes shut; not wanting to hear what Octavia had to say about their particular position. She closed her eyes for about a minute, before she heard the door close again. She slowly managed to slide out of Bellamy's hold, before she decided to go over to Octavia's and Lincoln's to see what she wanted. She strolled into their apartment seeing Octavia sitting there, eating cereal and yoghurt.

"Clarke," Octavia, greeted her smiling. "Do you like him?" Octavia questioned.

"Who?" Clarke asked in an attempt to appear nonchalant.

"You know who! Bellamy."

"Yeah I mean we are definitely getting on better now." Clarke commented.

"Not as friends, I mean potential sexual partner, boyfriend, husband, father of your children."

"Woah, calm down." Clarke said.

"No I will not, look at this picture Clarke," Octavia said as she shoved her phone in Clarke's face. It was a picture of the two of them sleeping on the sofa.

"You like him and he likes you," Octavia declared. "I mean I always thought there was sexual tension, but I never thought that could turn into love."

"Right I'm leaving, Octavia I'm not in love with your brother." Octavia just smirked as Clarke walked across the hall.

"Hey,' Bellamy greeted. "I'm making pancakes, you want some?"

"Love some." She did not like Bellamy, did she? No they were friends; she liked being friends with him. Still all day Clarke could not get what Octavia had said out of her mind.

* * *

Clarke and Bellamy had easily fallen into a routine, even with their abnormal work schedules, they would easily eat at least you meal together just the two of them. The group often ended up at their apartment or at the bar, and Clarke felt perfectly content with life, work was good and although she didn't have a boyfriend she was happy. The group were situated around Clarke and Bellamy's apartment as Clarke and Bellamy were making food. Well Bellamy was making food and Clarke was trusted with pouring drinks and setting the table, she was well known to the group as an awful cook.

"Hey Clarke," Raven said, "I hope you don't mind but I've invited Wick."

"No problem," Clarke said. Clarke was happy that raven was happy after everything that had happened with Finn.

"And he's bringing a friend," Rave hesitated, "for you."

"What I don't need a friend!" Clarke said. "I mean a boyfriend, date, whatever it is!"

"How long has it been since you dated Clarke," Raven said, while sneaking a look at Bellamy, who was clenching his teeth.

"Awhile…" Clarke muttered.

"It'll be fun," Octavia said. Clarke sighed in response. Soon enough the doorbell rang and Wick and his friend, were led into the apartment.

"So this is John," Wick introduced. Everyone greeted him, Wick then introduced them all lingering on Clarke.

"Murphy," Bellamy shouted, "get the fuck out of my house."

"Hey I'm not here to cause trouble; I didn't know you'd be here."

"Well I live there."

"Okay I'll be leaving, nice to meet you Clarke," he said as he winked at her. It didn't make her smile like it did with Bellamy instead it made her feel uncomfortable.

"You know him; sorry I didn't know you had history." Wick said looking uncomfortable, Raven walked over and whispered something in his ear and he immediately brightened up.

"Yeah remember when I used to work in that bar, the drop ship, well he was stealing from the cash register."

"What happened?" Monty asked, Clarke, Octavia and Miller already knew the story, but had never met him.

"I confronted him about it after shift one night. There was another girl working with us, Charlotte and he threatened to stab her if I told anyone." Bellamy said and Jasper gasped.

"Well I went to the Police anyway, so he hit her. He got put in jail but it was only for a year.'  
Everyone looked shocked.

"Well I guess he's not the one to break my dry spell." Clarke said to break the tension and everybody laughed. As everyone left and Bellamy shut the door, he turned round to Clarke.

"I'm sorry I was so tense tonight," Bellamy said.

"Its fine, I understand."

"It's just seeing him again."

"It brings back bad memories," Clarke said understandingly. Bellamy nodded.

"Sometimes I think I see her, my mum I mean, it's never her, but it brings back those memories," Clarke said, and suddenly realised that she may have over shared. 'What I mean is, I get it."

"Yeah, do you think about her a lot?"

"Not really I mean I've got you guys, I mean Octavia and Raven are like sisters to me, Jasper and Monty are like the annoying little brothers that I never had, and Miller and Lincoln are like my protective older ones. You're all my family."

"What about me princess?" Bellamy said, staring at intensely. Well wasn't that a loaded question Clarke thought, what was Bellamy, her friend, her roommate, more than that?

"You're like- my grandfather," Clarke said breaking the intensity. Bellamy laughed and pulled her into a hug.

* * *

Clarke sighed getting out of bed recently everyone had been acting slightly strange around her, and she had no idea why. Sometimes when she approached the group, they would suddenly stop talking and other times they would ask the most random questions which did not fit into the conversation. The weirdest of all was Bellamy who looked frantic every time she asked him why everyone was acting to weird.

_To Clarke Griffin _

_From Octavia Blake_

_Sent: 9:57_

Shopping. Today. I know you don't have work. No excuses.

Clarke rolled her eyes at Octavia, she hadn't been shopping in a while, and it could be nice, she text back saying she would be over in a bit. Clarke quickly got dressed and headed over next door, no sooner had she stepped in the apartment she was being pushed out the door by Octavia.

"So what's emergency O?" Clarke asked.

"No emergency, just haven't seen you in a while and wanted to go shopping with my best friend," Octavia said.

"I saw you yesterday."

"Just the two of us," Octavia protested.

"We went for coffee two days ago," Clarke replied.

"I thought retail therapy would be good, with your stressful job, and all, what's with all the questions!" Octavia demanded.

"Sorry, sorry," Clarke said, raising her hands in mock surrender.

Once they got to the Mall Octavia was a woman on a mission, she thrust dress after dress into Clarke's arms and demanded she tried them on. "Clarke you have to buy that," she exclaimed at about the 100th dress Clarke had tried on.

"You look so hot," Clarke spun around in the mirror, she liked the way it made her feel, it was a red, backless, maxi dress and fit her in all the right places.

"I would but it's kinda expensive and I have nowhere to wear it anyway." Clarke said.

"How about you where it tonight," Octavia insisted.

"Tonight?"

"Yeah everyone can come round to mine and we can all get dressed up!" Octavia said clapping her hands together in excitement. Clarke did not feel overly enthusiastic about the idea, but she knew that once Octavia had got an idea in her head it would likely happen.

"Okay," Clarke said, Octavia beamed in response.

"8:30 sharp," Octavia said, before turning into her own apartment. Clarke entered her apartment.

"Bell" she called, it was odd she hadn't seen him all day and she knew he had a day off today as well, which made it even more perplexing as to why she hadn't seen him.

To Clarke Griffin

From Octavia Blake

Sent 7:59

Do your hair and make- up, I'm going all out tonight!

Clarke rolled her eyes at her friend's antics but nevertheless made sure to curl her hair and apply a bit of mascara and lipstick. She glanced at her watch and saw it was 8:30 and decided to go to Octavia'.

"Hey," she greeted as she opened the door.

"SURPRISE," People shouted as Jasper ran off and put a party hat on her head. Clarke looked around the room, there were about fifty people gathered in the space, from colleagues to old college friends. She beamed, feeling slightly emotional.

"Wow I don't know what to say, it's not my birthday until next week," Clarke said.

"Well we wanted you be surprised," Raven said.

"You're always doing nice things for us and we wanted to do something nice for you," Bellamy said.

"Let's get this party started Bitches!" Octavia shouted. Clarke smiled feeling overwhelmed at the kindness of her friends, once she had thanked everyone for coming she made her way to the sofa to sit down with Miller, Octavia and Bellamy.

"It was Bell's idea" Octavia said.

"Thank you Bellamy," she turned to him as he looked sheepish, he nodded. For the rest of the night she stuck by Bellamy and the two looked inseparable. The party continued without a hitch and Clarke really enjoyed herself, after the guests had dispersed and she thanked her friends once again she and Bellamy returned to their apartment.

"No one has ever done anything like that for me before," she told him, and hugged him tightly before they separated to go their individual bedrooms.

"You look beautiful by the way." Clarke woke up smiling.

* * *

The party had been amazing and she was so happy Bellamy had suggested it. She had recently started to feel a greater pull towards him, in a not so friendship kind of way. She wasn't sure when such feelings had developed but they were definitely there. She could not get him out of head, from his freckles to the pancakes he would make. It was a couple weeks later when she finally shared her new found feelings with Octavia and Raven.

"I think I like him."

"Of course you like him, you fucking love him!" Raven said.

"I just think he's on the handsome side of the spectrum and he's got a nice personality."

"Clarke of course you think he's handsome you want to rip his clothes off!"

"Loves a bit strong though," Raven and Octavia rolled their eyes, but changed the conversation anyway.

* * *

A couple of weeks later Clarke was sitting at the bar talking to Miller. Over the past couple of weeks it had become quickly apparent to Clarke that Bellamy wasn't just reasonably handsome with an alright personality, he was the best thing to even happen to her. It was just a shame she knew he didn't return any such feelings. Just as she was thinking this Bellamy walked in, he nodded at them as he crossed the bar towards a pretty red head sitting on her own. "It's okay to be jealous you know?" Miller said

"I'm not jealous," Miller gave her a look "fine I'm little jealous I might like him." Miller gave her another look, "fine I like him a lot." Clarke looked at her glass, "tequila please."

"Okay Clarke but I'm cutting you off, if you get too drunk."

"Fine," Clarke muttered. Two hours later, Miller was no longer on shift and this bartender had no problem letting Clarke get drunk, in fact right now she was feeling pretty buzzed.

Bellamy approached her, Clarke "hmmm, are you okay?"

"Where's the redhead?" Clarke sneered.

"She wasn't my type."

* * *

That was the last thing Clarke remembered about that night. Clarke woke up, her head was throbbing, but she felt warm; someone's arm was curled around her waist. She shot up to see Bellamy in her bed. She glanced around the room; in fact she was in Bellamy's bed. She was Bellamy's bed, with a naked Bellamy and as she looked down a naked her as well. The most she remembered was Bellamy approaching her at the bar. How had this happened? Had they had sex? Clarke moved.

"Clarke, go back to sleep," Bellamy mumbled.

"Okay," Clarke said as he pulled her flush against him, she guessed she could enjoy this for a moment. She quickly fell back to sleep.

Clarke woke up to the smell of pancakes. "Hey," Clarke greeted.

"Hey, so I was thinking we could catch a movie later."

"Sounds nice and maybe some dinner" Clarke offered. Bellamy smiled. She could not admit she did not remember last night it was too embarrassing, she would use today to find out what they were.

They spent most of the day in bed, before slowly getting up and heading to the movies. Clarke wasn't sure what they were; he was thinking that may be a friends with benefits type thing. As she watched the movie, Bellamy had placed her arm around the back of the seat which he always did; he did not try anything further. They ate in a reasonably nice restaurant and spilt the bill in the end. Clarke had a nice time, she always did with Bellamy, but she was pretty sure that he did not see as anything more than a friends with benefits type of thing. This meant she would have to end it, she couldn't continue such a relationship with him when she wanted so much more.

* * *

Throughout the week, Clarke successfully avoided Bellamy, along with the rest of the group it wasn't difficult with their differing and busy work schedules, the group were aware that sometimes Clarke would get very busy some weeks. She knew on Saturday that she would have to talk to them though; she would have to admit her feelings and explain how they couldn't be friends with benefits.

"Bellamy," she said he looked up to where he was reading his newspaper on the sofa.

"Clarke," He said smiling "I haven't seen you all week. I missed you."

"I err- we need to talk," she said suddenly feeling apprehensive, what if he didn't want anything to do with her.

"I can't do this." Clarke announced.

"Do what?"

"This friends with benefits type thing, I err well the thing is I have feelings for you and I can't do this because it's only going to hurt me in the long run, I'm sorry I just- " She turned to dash out the door.

"Clarke-" Bellamy shouted.

"What" She said tears streaming down her face, she cursed herself for getting so emotional over something she deemed so stupid.

"Have you forgotten that night?" He said looking at her as if she was ludicrous.

"I don't remember" She mumbled.

"Well let me refresh your memory."

"_Everyone's your type," she slurred._

"_Not anymore." He answered. _

"_Oh yeah, well that's just great, I kind of need everyone to be your type right now, because I need to be your type, did you know I like you, I like you a lot-"Clarke rambled. _

"_Clarke," Bellamy attempted to interrupt. _

"_It's just great that I like my roommate, someone I have to see every day, and can never get over, never mind that he's my best friends brother so I'll just be love with him forever and he will never love me back-" _

"_Clarke," interrupted more firmly this time. "I love you." _

"_Hmmm- what?" Clarke slurred_

"_Let's get you home Princess," Bellamy said as he lifted her into his arms, after she stumbled off the chair. _

"_Bell put me down."_

"_Come on let's get you home."_

_As soon as Bellamy closed the door to their apartment Clarke's lips were on his. "I love you, I love you," Bellamy mumbled against her neck. "Clarke we shouldn't do this, you're too drunk."_

"_Since one are you to say no." _

"_I-I- You're special."_

"_Well I want you," she said as she kissed him again. _

"_I- I- can't say no."_

"_Then don't." _

"_Okay," he said he pulled her in the direction of his bedroom. _

"I- you like me-"She stuttered.

"I love you," he countered.

"But I didn't know-"

"We went on a date-"

"Yes but, nothing happened in the cinema-"

"Clarke you would hate it if I kissed you in the cinema, you hate it when people distract you from films-"

"But dinner-"

"I thought you would want to spilt the bill you are such a feminist-"

"I am- I- You just know me too well."

"I'm sorry; I'm just not very good at this." Bellamy uttered.

"Neither am I."

"I've liked you for a long time Clarke I just had no idea you felt the same way."

"I- of course I do, I love you," as she crashed her lips into his.

"I love you too." At that moment Octavia walked into their apartment.

"Oh my God!" She screamed, "When- how- I need call people" she said as went running back to her apartment. Clarke looked up at Bellamy as they shared a smile at his sister's antics. Before he lowered his head down to capture her lips in his.


End file.
